


She

by Smidge



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smidge/pseuds/Smidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hasn’t done this in such a long time. He has been with his girlfriend – okay, now ex-girlfriend, - Daisy, for the past two and a half years, and before that he was trying to win her, so there hasn’t been any time or chance for a one night stand in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrinneyFriday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrinneyFriday/gifts), [spoilersweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilersweetie/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [clare009](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clare009/gifts), [atrashcant (YouWatchUsRun)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouWatchUsRun/gifts), [csiwholocked33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csiwholocked33/gifts), [ohyouwatchusrun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohyouwatchusrun/gifts).



> Something I wrote on a whim but thought you may enjoy reading - I also decided to gift it to a few of my favourite writers on A03.
> 
> Title from the song 'She' by Elvis Costello.
> 
> I hope you like it :)
> 
> Enjoy x

She’s just a woman at a bar. Nothing supremely extraordinary about that. She has light brown – almost blond – dead straight hair and wears a simple, short, black, figure hugging dress. She sits at the opposite end of the long, mahogany bar from him, nursing a large glass of red wine.

He’s not staring at her. Or, at least, he doesn’t mean to be. But she is elegant and mysterious and seems to be lost in some distant thought as she slowly sips from her glass.

At that moment she looks up and their eyes meet, causing him to flush instantly, but he cannot, for the life of him, look away. She offers him a shy, slightly flirtatious smile and returns her attentions to her drink; drifting off into her own magical little world once more.

She downs the remains of her glass and pushes it towards the barman for a refill.

He summons his courage and seizes the moment, climbing as gracefully as his usually clumsy self can from his stool and striding with false bravado over to meet her. She nods her acknowledgement as he hops onto the stool beside her.

“My name’s Matt,” he offers her his hand.

“I’m...” she hesitates for the tiniest of moments before replying with “Elizabeth.”

She shakes his with her left hand; her right firmly – almost possessively – wrapped around her glass of wine.

“Nice to meet you,” he smiles lop-sidedly at her.

“And you,” she goes to remove her hand but he tightens his grip.

“What in the name of sanity have you got on your finger?” he asks incredulously, eyes wide as he takes in the huge ring she is sporting.

“Oh,” she chuckles heartily and he releases her dainty hand, “that’s my rabbit.”

“You have a rabbit?” he enquires innocently, still in awe at the size and intricacy of the jewellery.

“I do,” she purrs, her voice low and her eyes darkening as she gazes at him.

He gulps audibly, suddenly aware that he needs another drink and she smirks before calling the barman over for him. He suddenly finds it very warm in the bar and she has turned on her stool to face him more, purposefully folding her right leg over her left, causing the hem of her dress to ride up and bare more of the smooth, golden skin of her thigh to him.

“Like what you see?” She asks boldly, her eyes following his.

He blushes visibly and flicks his eyes up to hers. “I-I err...um.” He clears his throat.

She hums amusedly, low in the back of her throat as she watches him over the rim of her glass before taking a large sip and setting it back down on the bar.

“Because I can show you _more_ if you want,” she rests her chin on her hand, her elbow on the bar as she gazes at him through her eyelashes, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

“What?” he splutters, swallowing half the drink the barman shoves in his direction; apparently just at the right time.

She smiles in delight at his flustered response and pulls back to sit upright, fingers seductively stroking the stalk of her wine glass. “I’m starting on a new ... _project_ ,” she begins to explain, her voice low and soft, “at work. And I’m feeling rather reckless on my last night of freedom.”

“What _kind_ of reckless?” he asks hesitantly, a mix of hope and fear warring inside him, causing his stomach to flutter and knot.

“Finish your drink, darling, and you may find out,” she raises her eyebrows at him challengingly and promptly empties her glass, not taking her eyes off his, and licks her lips as she returns it to the bar.

She slips from her barstool with perfect poise and averts her eyes as she looks in her purse for her card in order to pay the barman for their drinks. Without her intense gaze solely on him, Matt finishes his drink in record time and follows her through to the hotel reception.

This is one of his favourite places to drink, the bar is open to almost anyone, but it is also a splendid hotel; and one he has always hoped to stay at, but never before had the chance; until now it would seem.

She books a room with a smile and an innocent flutter of her eyelids before handing him the keys and pulling him, by his tie, determinedly towards the lift.

She presses the call button and they wait in silence. He hasn’t done this in such a long time. He has been with his girlfriend – okay, now _ex-girlfriend_ , - Daisy, for the past two and a half years, and before that he was trying to win her, so there hasn’t been any time or chance for a one night stand in his life.

He looks at the woman standing next to him. And she definitely _is_ a woman. Not young, skinny and giggly like his previous conquests. She is older than him; but by how much, he cannot judge. She is curvy and mature and gorgeous as hell. Her lips are stained red; perhaps from her lipstick; perhaps from her wine, and he suddenly feels the urge to kiss them.

She doesn’t look at him as the lift arrives, merely stepping through the sliding doors and pressing the button for their floor. He follows her like an obedient puppy.

As soon as the doors close, however, he gives in to his desires. She squeaks in surprise as his hands land on her waist and he presses her against the lift wall, gazing down at her and feeling her harsh breaths on his face.

“Well?” she breathes when he doesn’t move, her chest heaving between their bodies.

“Shut up,” he growls playfully, eyes darting around her pretty features and down to her lips before returning to her eyes.

“Make me,” she smirks and bites her bottom lip.

“Maybe I will,” he whispers bending his head slowly and her arms fly up around his neck, pulling him down to her with a desperate need and their mouths meet.

He sighs in satisfaction and hears her answering whimper as he runs his tongue questioningly over the seam of her lips. A question she answers willingly; opening her mouth to him and eagerly dancing her tongue with his.

The room she has booked is only on the second floor and all too soon the doors slide open. They part suddenly, panting for air and laugh as they both realise their situation.

Matt’s hands tremble a little as he opens the door to their room and he holds it for her, letting her duck under his arm and inside.

“Wow,” she mumbles, glancing quickly around the room they will share for the night.

“Very nice,” he adds, impressed.

“ _Big_ bed...” she notes, biting her lip as she turns seductive eyes to him.

He kicks the door shut and advances on her, grabbing her hips and walking her backwards until her back hits the wall. His lips are on hers immediately and she parts them almost instantly, her tongue exploring his mouth.

His hands slide up from her hips to daringly cup her breasts and she moans into his mouth, arching her back into him, seeking more.

“Someone’s eager,” he comments against her lips, his hands slipping the dress straps off her shoulders before returning to her now bare breasts.

“Not done this in ages, darling,” she pants between kisses, “I’m feeling rather naughty.”

“You _are_ ,” he chokes out as her hand strokes him though his trousers.

“It’s exhilarating,” she whispers as if it’s her best kept secret and licks a line up the column of his throat.

Her tongue leaves a trail of fire in its wake, under his skin, and he frantically searches for a zip on her dress. Finally locating it at her side, he slowly pulls it down, bumping over each rib and smoothing across her skin before allowing the dress to fall from her body and pool around her ankles on the dark carpet.

They pull back from each other for a second and he admires her perfect frame; taking in the line of her collar bones, the fullness of her soft breasts, how her tiny waist flares out into beautiful, strong hips and thighs and... _oh_... she is now standing in front of him in _only_ her three inch heels.

“This isn’t very fair,” her voice is like velvet as her hands glide up his chest. She undoes the three buttons on his waistcoat before he can blink and tugs at his tie, throwing it over his shoulder. He allows her to undress him; revelling in the experience he has not had the pleasure of these last few years. Getting to know a complete stranger, intimately, in just one night; and for _only_ one night, gives him a sort of thrill.

Her fingers deftly undo his shirt and toss it from his shoulders and she rakes her nails across his chest. He hisses as she catches them on his nipples and she digs her nails into his hips to make her point, before fiddling with the fastenings of his trousers.

She pushes them to the floor along with his boxers and licks her lips in anticipation before spinning him round and shoving him against the wall. She leans in to him, her naked skin pressing hotly against his as she licks at the shell of his ear. He suppresses a shiver and she smirks, dropping to her knees in front of him and eyeing his admirable erection.

“Oh god,” he mutters as she licks a line from base to tip.

“Just ‘Alex’ will do,” she smirks, taking him in hand.

“ _Alex_?” he questions, barely able to think straight, let alone trust his hearing.

“Um... _Elizabeth_ ,” she stutters in shock, “or, Lizzie?”

“Right...?” He starts, unconvinced. But his mind soon forgets _everything_ as her clever, hot mouth closes around the head of his cock. She tongues at his slit and then slides him in as far as she can take him before swallowing around him. And he sees stars. “ _Fuck_.”

She bobs her head up and down his shaft, stroking his balls with her other hand before he unintentionally starts thrusting himself into her mouth and her hand rapidly moves to his hip to keep him still. Everything tightens inside him and he fights to keep control, curling his hands in her silky smooth hair and trying not to tug.

She hums her approval in the back of her throat and the vibrations send him over the edge, grunting and shouting as he comes in her mouth. She swallows every drop and sits back on her heels as she licks her lips appreciatively, gazing up at him smugly.

“Oh shut up,” he says for the second time that night, gasping for breath.

“Make me,” she whispers again as she gets to her feet and he pulls her into him and kisses her fiercely.

As soon as he comes back to his senses he pushes her backwards until she lands on the bed with a squeal. She kicks off her shoes as he toes his off and crawls up over her; like he is a vicious predator and she is his defenceless prey.

She lies back against the fluffy pillows and his lips capture hers again momentarily, before he drops kisses along her jaw and down her throat, across her chest; tongue flicking out over her pert nipples and causing her to arch and moan in pleasure, before heading lower.

He nips at her hipbones and the tops her thighs until she is squirming above him in frustration.

“Darling, _please_ ,” she begs him, her hands already in his floppy mop of hair.

“Do you always call people ‘darling’,” he asks cheekily from between her magnificent legs.

“Only the people I like,” she replies, breathless with need, “and if you don’t pleasure me soon, you’ll never hear me call you _darling_ again.”

“Fair’s fair,” he mumbles and she gasps as he licks up her sex, opening her to him, before blowing cool air over her clit.

“Oh god,” she moans, overwhelmed.

“‘Matt’ will do,” he smirks, confidence growing rapidly and she growls at his cockiness. He drops his mouth to her heat again and thrusts his tongue inside her until she is positively writhing above him. Her head thrashes from side to side and she pulls on his hair and pushes him where she needs him, all the time moaning, gasping and swearing at his mouth’s ministrations.

He replaces his tongue with two of his fingers as he sucks her clit between his lips and she flies apart, screaming and shuddering and flooding his mouth. He laps at her gently as she comes down from her high, before crawling over her again and kissing her ardently. She cups his face in her hands and tugs him closer, groaning in ecstasy at the taste of herself on his tongue.

He pulls away as he gazes down at her and she bites her lip, hope and lust swimming in her eyes. He nods in affirmation to her unspoken question and scrambles off her, searching his trouser pockets for a condom. He tears the packet and rolls it on as she hungrily watches his every move.

“Are you sure?” he asks, climbing back onto the bed.

“Yes,” she purrs and pushes him backwards until he is lying on his back before straddling his hips and sinking down onto him.

They both groan in pleasure at the wonderful sensations and then she starts to move. She circles her hips and rises and falls over him, trying to find the best combination. He meets her thrust for thrust and they soon find a suitable rhythm.

She cries out every time his pelvis scrapes against her sensitive clit and he aims to hit it on every roll of their hips. She looks divine atop him; her hair tumbling over her shoulders, her breasts bouncing as they rock together, her red, swollen lips parted slightly in her state of bliss and her eyes dark and hooded with wanting. His hands rest on her petite waist and he urges her to increase her speed.

Soon her cries become louder and more obscene and her desire to come seems to take over. He desperately tries to keep up with her but settles for helping her over the edge any way he can. He slips his hand round from her waist, between her legs, and presses his thumb against the tiny bundle of nerves there.

“Oh, fuck, _Matt_ ,” she cries and her body spasms as she clenches and unclenches around him, coming hard and almost taking him with her. Her hips still and she collapses down onto him before he rolls her underneath him, seeking his own release.

She wraps her legs around his hips encouragingly, hooking her ankles together and he pounds into her. He can feel his insides burning with the need to let go; she feels so amazing to be surrounded by so intimately, and the sounds he is eliciting from her are driving him crazy.

She brings one hand up to her panting chest and starts massaging her breast and tweaking her nipple while her other hand slithers down between them and rubs furiously over her engorged clit. His eyes widen in astonishment at her confident actions before they roll back in his head and he comes deep inside her.

She follows him seconds later, her third orgasm rippling through her, and she strokes his sweat-slick back until he joins her back on earth.

Eventually he rolls off her and out of bed disposing of the condom and she turns onto her side, facing away from his side of the bed. He jumps back under the duvet, out of the cold and seeks out her warmth, wrapping his arm around her waist and spooning her from behind.

“Are you alright?” he breathes in her ear.

She shivers. “Yes, darling,” she nods, turning her head to peck his lips, “that was amazing.”

A satisfied grin spreads across his face and he squeezes her in his arms. “It was indeed.”

They wake the next morning in the same position and he hums in contentment, dropping a kiss to the back of her neck before unwinding himself from her.

“I was enjoying that,” she protests sleepily, rolling onto her back.

“Enjoying what?” he yawns, stretching.

She smirks and looks pointedly down the covers at the obvious bulge around where the tops of his legs would be. “You have been pressed rather close against me, darling,” she raises an eyebrow, in hope that he catches on to her meaning.

“ _Oh_ ,” he hums flirtatiously, “roll over then and I’ll continue.”

She chuckles and complies happily; rolling back onto her side and he shuffles up against her back; pointedly rocking his hips so that she can feel him against the roundness of her bum. She hums her approval and curls her knees up to her chest.

“I don’t have another condom,” he utters despondently, as the head of his cock nudges insistently against her entrance.

“I do,” she says triumphantly, “in my handbag.”

He leans over her and lifts her bag from the floor for her and she rummages through it until her hand withdraws her prize. She rips the packet with her teeth and they both kneel as she hurriedly rolls it on him.

He pulls her to him, kissing her passionately before pushing her onto her hands and knees. He is inside her before either of them can take a breath and her head drops between her shoulders in absolute pleasure.

He grabs her hips tightly - bound to leave bruises - and thrusts into her. She pushes back against him with each motion, her sobs and moans mixing intoxicatingly with his grunts and groans and before long she is fluttering around his cock and crying out through another orgasm. Having dreamt about fucking her all night, he is unable to hold back any longer and shouts her name into the delicious skin of her shoulder as he comes once more.

They both collapse onto the stained sheets and it takes him a few minutes before he is able to heave himself off her and bin the condom.

“I need a shower,” she says, a seriousness taking over her playful features.

“May I join you?” he asks hesitantly.

“Um...” she bites her lip as she wanders across the room, contemplating him, “alright,” she finally replies, “but no funny business, I have to get back home and change before work.”

“I’ll keep my hands to myself,” he tucks the offending limbs behind his back.

She giggles and his beam returns. “And your mouth and... _that_ ,” she eyes the other offending... _limb_?

“Promise,” he nods and follows her into the bathroom.

They wash their hair and bodies under the spray, dancing around each other and trying not to slip over as they pass one another.

“Am I not allowed to use my mouth _at all_?” he questions as he sidles past her once more.

“What do you mean?” she asks, brow furrowed.

“Can I _kiss_ you?”

“Oh,” she looks a little taken aback and he chuckles, “Um, I suppose...”

He cuts her off, taking her words as permission and kisses her senseless.

“I like you,” he sighs as he reluctantly pulls back.

“I like you too, darling,” she steps out of the shower and wraps a large, warm towel around her. He mourns a little at the loss of all that glorious skin.

“So,” he follows her lead, turning the shower off and stepping out, slinging a towel around his bony hips. “Could I maybe get your number?” He asks shyly.

“Why would you want that?” she asks, defensive barriers going up as she pulls her dress back on.

“So I can _call_ you,” he replies patronisingly.

She gives him an un-amused look, dragging the zip back up her side. “You don’t need to call me.”

“But I might _want_ to call you,” he fires back, locating his underwear and trousers.

“No,” she turns away from him, grabbing her bag and fixing her make-up in the mirror.

“What do you mean ‘ _no_ ’,” he stares at her dubiously.

“I mean you won’t want to call me, darling,” she dries her hair and hangs the towel back up in the bathroom. “This was a one-night-stand,” she explains to him, shaking her head as her eyes search his. “Tell me you know what that means.”

“It means we sleep with each other for one night and then go our separate ways, never to see each other again,” he huffs.

“Clever boy,” she pats him on the cheek before slipping back into her heels.

He throws his shirt and waistcoat around him but doesn’t bother doing them up, tossing his tie loosely over his shoulder.

“Your hair is curly,” he states inquisitively, not wanting to wind her up with an argument. He wants to see her again. He’s just had one of the most fun nights of his life with this woman – and that’s saying something.

She fluffs said hair in the mirror and nods, winking at him before picking up her handbag. She walks to the door and opens it and Matt’s heart sinks as he suddenly thinks she is going to leave without even saying goodbye. They’re never going to see each other again; he doesn’t want her to leave.

“Is that all?” he says instead.

“Why?” She drops the door handle and sexily saunters over to him, “am I forgetting something?”

“Oh, shut up,” he smirks, and before she can reply with her ‘make me’, he pulls her into a deep kiss. A kiss ‘goodbye’; a ‘thank you for a wonderful night’; a ‘sorry I am never going to see you again’, kind of kiss, and he never wants it to end.

She pulls away first and he thinks he sees a hint of regret in her eyes as she turns to leave him.

“Goodbye Matt, darling,” she murmurs as she walks out the door and out of his life.

He stares after her for what feels like hours before pulling himself together. He does up his shirt and hangs his towel next to hers before shutting the room, returning the key and heading home.

Nearly two hours later sees him introducing himself to people at his new job as ‘the Doctor’ on the popular tv show Doctor Who. He meets Karen, a tall, skinny, red-headed girl to play his companion and they get along like a house on fire.

He reflects on last night as they come across a lull in the conversation and he decides to put it aside as one of those great nights people have sometimes and to get on with his life. No point in dwelling; he has much more important things to worry about now, with this new role in this amazing show. And he seems to get on well with everyone and they seem to like him and it’s going to be great. It’s a new chapter of his life and that woman last night, _Elizabeth_ , was like the last page before a new beginning.

He looks up from his coffee as a commotion starts by the door of the read through.

“Oh, is that Alex Kingston just arrived?” Karen asks excitedly beside him.

“Dunno,” he replies absent-mindedly, straining in his seat to get a look. There are too many people crowded around her. He hears her rumbling laugh and she throws her arms around the head writer, Steven Moffat, who has his back to Matt at the time, and he almost chokes on his coffee.

There on her left hand, which is now around the back of Steven’s neck, is a rabbit ring, just like the one Elizabeth had been wearing yesterday.

The night before comes back to him in detail and his heart begins to pound violently in his chest as he vividly remembers what she had said just before she went down on him. ‘Just ‘Alex’ will do,’ she had said and then corrected herself.

Of course, why would someone as famous as Alex Kingston – not that he would recognise her if he saw her, _obviously_ – give her _real_ name to a complete stranger she intended on taking to bed. _Idiot_. She wasn’t ‘Elizabeth’ at all, she was Alex Kingston. He had just _slept_ with Alex _bloody_ Kingston!

“Matt,” Steven’s Scottish brogue tears him from his thoughts and he looks up at the man, “meet another of your lovely co-stars,” he steps aside, pushing Alex in front of him. She obviously hadn’t seen him yet. “Alex Kingston.”

He stands immediately and her eyes widen in horror.

“ _Matt_?”

He pulls her into a hug before she draws attention to them and whispers in her ear. “Sorry, Alex, I didn’t _know_.”

“Well I did give you a false name...”

“I promise we can be professional about this and just totally forget about last night,” he pulls back and looks into her eyes, “if that’s what you want?” Of course, he’d much rather _not_ forget about last night, get her number, and see her just as much off set as on. But he’s a gentleman and the decision is completely up to her.

She bites her lip, something that now turns his insides to jelly, and tears come to her eyes. “I don’t think I want to forget about last night,” she shakes her head, “ _ever_.”

“R-really?” he asks, trying not to get his hopes up.

“Mmmhmmm,” she nods and pulls him into another embrace, breathing into his ear, “I think I’m going to need reminding quite frequently, darling, if you wouldn’t mind?”

“ _Mind_?” he gently lifts her head from his shoulder, delicately cupping her face in his capable hands and kissing her fervently, “it would be my pleasure.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are wonderful and comments even better :) x


End file.
